Don't Stop
by Princess Ai-san
Summary: MelloxMatt; This should be fun. ;D
1. Kinky

Songs For Reference:

The red head held his blonde haired partner firmly against the wall, hands clenched down on bare biceps. His mouth fought fiercely with the other man's, the two tongues in a battle, fighting for dominancy. It seemed that he was winning. Said red head released his grip, and started to unzip the leather vest in front of him, pulling his mouth away from the blonde's, and planting hard kisses on his neck and collar bones. "Matt," his colleague moaned, shuddering. He kept un-doing the tight clothing, as the blonde started to join in, stripping him of his vest, and striped shirt. "Mello," Matt murmured back into said blonde's neck, finally pulling the vest off. Mello pushed the carrot top's goggles up, and tossed them to the side, not caring where they landed. Matt was already getting to Mello's pants. He grabbed Matt's hair, and pulled him back up to his face, not yet interested in losing his pants. Mello was going to take charge, whether Matt liked it or not. He pushed his lips against said redhead's, and kissed him until they both needed to catch their breath. Matt pulled away, his breath still heavy, as he eyed Mello down. He motioned for him to follow him, and the blonde complied with his wishes. Matt finally got them both backed up into the bedroom, and he fell back onto the bed, smirking at his lover. Mello crawled slowly onto the bed, making his way past Matt's long limbs that were sprawled over the mattress, and finally was finally on hands and knees over him. He leaned down and sucked on Matt's neck in several places, leaving bright red love bites. He sucked and licked harder with each moan that escaped Matt's mouth, moving lower and lower, a little at a time. Oh man, Matt was in for it tonight. He started to unzip Matt's jeans, his long, bare fingers moving skillfully on the button and fly. He yanked them down from the thighs, and smiled in satisfaction. Matt was one happy man. Mello rubbed his hand over Matt's member, feeling it grow harder. He started to pull Matt's boxers down, and he immediately started to kiss the sensitive area that was just under his hand a moment ago. Matt moaned, it felt good, and Mello knew it. It was a continuous pattern, moan, suck, moan, lick, and so on. Mello stopped suddenly, which took Matt aback.

"Get your pants back on," the Blonde told him, "You're done for the night," An evil smirk peeled across Mello's face, as he hopped off the bed, leaving the redhead flabbergasted. He watched as Mello zipped his tight leather pants back up, and walk out of the room. Matt propped himself up, and sat there for a moment, his mind reeling. _Mello, you mother fucker. Always a goddamn tease; stopping right when I'm about to- _**"**Matt?" He stopped thinking and looked to the still vestless figure in the doorway. "I told you to get your ass up and get those pants back on!" Mello clenched Matt's vest, shirt, and goggles in his hand. He threw them onto the bed. Matt hopped up and pulled his jeans back on, and reached for his shirt. "Why do I need to get dressed so quick, we aren't going anywhere, you asshole." Once his shirt was pulled over his head, he grabbed for his vest, and slung it on. "_We_ aren't going anywhere," Mello started to say, watching the orange goggles being pulled over the redhead's eyes. "_You_ are going down to the store to get me some chocolate," A smile was plastered on his face, as he watched Matt scoff in disgust.


	2. Crush

Matt shook his head, and cursed the naked blonde, lounging around in his bed, as he walked outside into the cold. "Bitch." He murmured. They were about to go crazy, and what does Mello do? He asks for fucking chocolate. And even though he was angry, Matt smiled to himself – that was exactly why he loved Mello. He changed his mind too much, cursed too much, came up with stupid ideas… the redhead's mind was reeling. He was about to step into the street, still thinking about Mello, but jerked himself back when a car screamed by, pounding on its horn. "Assfuck!" He stared the car's back windshield down until it turned the corner. He turned back to the road, and stepped out quickly. He galloped across, and found himself staring at the quick-e mart where he shopped almost daily. He swung the door open, and headed straight for the cigarettes. He had one carton left in the apartment, and half a pack in his car. He grabbed two packs, already knowing that Mello was going to be seriously pissed at him. Matt sighed, Mel was always bitching at him about smoking. And what could he argue back? "Yeah?! Well, chocolate gives you cancer!?" He would probably get pistol whipped for a smartass remark like that, so it was in his best interest to just keep quiet. "Hm… chocolate." Matt muttered, as he wandered into the candy isle. He scanned the shelves, looking for Mello's favourite, but, it wasn't there. They didn't have milk chocolate, and this sort of made Matt uneasy. Mello might love him, but if he didn't have milk chocolate, he'd flip a fuckin' nut. "Shit." Matt said aloud, grabbing several large bars of _dark_ chocolate. He prayed to himself, even God, hoping that Mello would just deal with it. "Do we need anything else…?" He thought aloud. He had his cigarettes, and Mello's chocolate. Did they need anything back at the apartment? Matt started off up and down each isle, scanning the shelves to see if he was forgetting anything they might need. He made it to the 'Personals' isle, and saw rows of condoms on it's shelves. He smiled to himself; no need for those. He made his way through the isle, the chocolate under his left arm, and the cartons of nicotine goodness in his right hand. Then it caught his eye. "Do we need _that_?" Matt set the cigarettes and chocolate down on a bare shelf, where a new brand of condoms were supposed to sit. He eyed a shiny bottle of lube, and tried to remember if they had some at the apartment. "Hm, we probably do. We fuck, what? Every day?" He looked to his right, and then to his left, and grabbed the bottle quickly. He picked up his previous items, and made his way into the drink isle, and picked up two long bottles. One of soda, and the other, Kosulya Vodka. His hands were full, and there wasn't anything else to buy, so he quickly made his way to the check out counter. He sat his items down in front of the cashier, and didn't bother to look up at her until she asked, "Cash or credit?" He looked up slowly, and dear Lord, she was gorgeous. She was a tall brunette, with exuberant, forest green eyes. Her eyelashes were dark, and very long, and her lips were a subtle pink. She had light freckles covering her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose. She was smiling, and Matt noticed that she had a dimple in her left cheek. His eyes widened behind his goggles, and for a moment, forgot completely about Mello. 'Mello? Mello who?' "Ah, w-what?" He didn't remember her question. She smiled at him, and spoke softly. "Cash, or credit?" "Uh… " He shook his head. "Cash." He stared at her again, admiring her high cheek bones, and jaw line. Then his eyes moved lower, to her chest, and noticed her nametag. Her name was Lyliahn. "Yes, cash, Lyliahn." Matt shook his head again and smiled at her. She looked to him, then to his items, and half laughed. "Gonna have a good time with your girl tonight, huh?" That definitely caught him off guard once he finally remembered the blonde he left back at home. "Uh, yeah." He chuckled softly. "Something like that." Lyliahn just nodded, and rang up his purchase. Chocolate, Soda, Vodka, and Lube. What a variety. She stuffed everything into a plastic bag, and pushed it across the counter to him. "Twenty-five dollars even." Matt pulled his wallet out, and rummaged through it. He finally pulled out one twenty, and a five, and handed the bills to the beauty in front of him. She put them in the register, and printed out a short receipt. "Here you go. Enjoy your day." She smiled and pushed it into his bag. "Uhh, yeah. Thanks, you too." Matt smiled back, and waved casually at her, then backed out the door. He exhaled sharply, she was amazing! Gorgeous, seemingly sweet, and no obsession with chocolate – that he knew of. "Fuck." Matt closed his eyes. Mello. Mello was his best friend… and more than that. His lover, his confidant – His master… 'Ugh, just shut the fuck up, Matt. You don't know her, and you'll probably never see her again. She's probably just filling in for Ryan; maybe just a college kid. Yeah, she's awful pretty, but so is Mello; wait, Mello isn't pretty! Shit, I'd totally get the shit beat out of me for calling him pretty out loud… She doesn't seem violent either… No! No. Erase her face, erase her voice, erase her name. I don't know her, and I don't want to know her. Mello is my only love.' The confused redhead pulled himself together with a deep breath, and glanced to his sides quickly before darting back across the busy street. He laughed aloud to himself, who was Lyliahn? He didn't know anybody by that name. Stunning brunette? Never seen her. He just had to keep this attitude up, and it would be fine. Nothing slips out to his mate, and they're both happy. A double win. Matt smiled to himself, as he walked down the chilly sidewalk, making his way to the apartment he shared with the cantankerous blonde. He couldn't wait to get back home, to be with Mello. "The more time I spend with him, the less time I spend thinking about her… wait, who is 'her?'"

He was pleased with himself; for ridding his brain of her memory. But, it couldn't really be gone. No, no. She was still there. And She was ready to strike when he least expected it.


	3. Dark Chocolate and Lube

Matt finally made his way up 3 flights of stairs to his apartment, and he just couldn't wait to get inside. He dropped his plastic bag full of chocolate and cigarettes onto the floor, and searched for his keys. Damn, where were they? He finally found them; nestled safely into a very secret pocket inside of his vest. He dug them out and opened the door, then grabbed the back, and kicked it back shut with his right foot. Matt threw everything onto the kitchen table, and walked into the living area to find a very seductive blonde sprawled out on the couch. Mello's eyes were shut, but he wasn't asleep. Oh no, he was right at work, chewing on a hunk of chocolate. Matt watched him for a moment, and then crept over to his lover quietly. He eased himself onto Mello's leather clad thighs, and made himself right at home atop the blonde's torso. He thought to himself, that this might warm Mells up to the fact that the store only had dark chocolate.. Mello opened one eye and sighed. "Where's my love?" He added extra emphasis to 'love,' and smirked at the red head in his lap. Matt chuckled, and leaned up to kiss Mello's lips, but Mello pulled back. "I meant my chocolate." He said, with a frown. Matt sat up, almost angry. What the fuck?! 'I just went out in the freezing fucking cold, and he won't even kiss me? Freakin' Jerk!' He stood up, and stomped away to the table. He pulled his cigarettes out of the bag, and then tossed it over the couch to the blonde bitch. The bag hit Mello with a thud, and he pulled himself up, just enough for his eyes to be visible over the back of the couch. He squinted at Matt, and slightly shook his head. He turned back around, and sat straight up, then started to rummage through the small black plastic. 'Fucking dark chocolate, dark chocolate, dark chocolate, … dark chocolat-… LUBE.' "What the fuck is this?!" He turned back to Matt, who had sat down at the table, lighting a cigarette. "Oh nothing, it'll make a great mantle piece, you know, since we won't ever be using it!" Mello snarled, he hated when Matt acted so butthurt. How old was he, five? "Oh come ON. Are you mad because I wanted chocolate instead of… you?" He stood up, and took several hard steps over towards Matt. Matt had his chair leaned back on two legs, and was balancing with his hand on the table, but he quickly pushed himself back down when Mello was only inches away. He stammered, "Well… y-yeah, sorta! All you fucking ever want is your damn chocolate, and hardly ever me!" That was definitely a lie, and Matt knew it. It wasn't like that… all the time. "Oh ho ho, you're a damn liar!" Mello glared at Matt, and took one big step closer to him. He squatted down, to get leveled with the redhead, and he looked him straight in the eyes. "You're full of bullshit. Don't sit there and lie to me like that." "Well then what the fuck was that on the couch?!" Matt whispered, then narrowed his eyes. "Jesus Matt! You know how I am, stop acting surprised." Mello thought for a moment, then whispered quickly, "It's not like I _don't_ love you.." Matt relaxed the muscles in his face and looked at Mello. He just shrugged, then got up from his chair. He walked over to the open window on the other side of the room, and lowered his torso to lean his elbows on the edge. Matt sucked in on his cigarette, tapped the end, and exhaled. Mello sighed and walked up behind the red head, then wrapped a skinny, but clearly muscular arm around his love's waist. They both stood there for a moment, in pure silence. "…I guess." Matt whispered, not exactly to Mello, but just out to the air. He turned himself over in Mello's grasp, and gave him a small smirk. Mello was feeling good that day, aside from Matt's whiny ass throwing a bitch fit, so he beared his pearly whites to his partner with a huge grin. Blondie leaned in to kiss Matt, but his mouth strayed up to his ear. "Whiny bitch.." he murmured, then kissed the nicotine inhaling man in front of him. Matt scoffed and pushed Mello off of him. He shook his head and smiled, then followed the fuming carrot top back to the table. Matt figured that they're fight was over for the time being, so he changed the subject. "…Hey Mells?" "What?" Mello asked, already bored. "Have you seen the new girl down at the corner stor-" Matt cut himself off, realizing the mistake he just made. "The new girl at the store? What does she look like?" Mello paid no attention to his partner's abrupt halt, and leaned in, as if he were curious. "Ohh, you know. Brown Hair, big eyes.." 'Damn it to hell! I'm going to get a hard on if I have to describe the rest of her!' "I haven't seen her, but what about her? Do you like her or something?" The blonde leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "You DON'T like her… do you?" Matt's jaw dropped. "W-what? Me?! Of COURSE not… no! She's… she's not even that pretty! I was just wondering if you had seen her…" Mells rolled his eyes. "Well I haven't." Matt sighed a sigh of relief quietly, and just dropped it. But damn him for bringing her up! God, he was doing just fine until they had that fight, or until they got over it. 'Matt, Matt! Get a grip on yourself. It was one small slip up! You won't lose your head… or your balls if you just keep it to yourself!' The smoker was pleased with himself, again, with his new found confidence. Maybe, just maybe, if he spent more time with Mello… he would for sure forget about "miss what's her face" at the store.

(Yo guys! I know my formatting is still messed up, and I'm sorry. I still can't get it to work right. But ANYWAYS. Here is chapter 3; and I'm sorry it took so long to get finished! Sophomore Year started in August, and I've been really busy! So thanks for reading, and keeping up with me! Oh, and sorry for my kinda terrible ending to this chapter; I haven't written in several months! You guys are great~ Britt)


End file.
